


thrift store

by embraidery



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gifts, Girlfriends - Freeform, Rain, Thrift Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery
Summary: A tiny moment of love.
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman/Litzibitz Trost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	thrift store

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a poem by @poem_exe on twitter:
> 
> thrift store  
> by a rain shower  
> a snail

Rain tap-dances on the tin roof, a cheery accompaniment to a grey day. Rings and pendants gently clink against one another as Amanda pokes through them, now and again picking one up to examine it more closely. She finds one with a tiny pink snail on the band, a serene look on its face as though it has nothing in the world to worry about. Amanda goes to call Litzibitz to see it, but her girlfriend is smiling, absorbed in running her fingers over a rack of colourful button-downs. Amanda decides to buy her the ring as a little gift.


End file.
